


Ангел-хранитель грязных небес

by bunnybel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drama, Gen, Some Humor, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybel/pseuds/bunnybel
Summary: Гаррус много где побывал, и у каждой планеты в галактике видел свою звезду, свои дни и ночи, свои закаты и рассветы. Быстро выяснилось, что у Омеги была лишь серость в коричневых разводах.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Душный бар на окраине Омеги не отличался приятной музыкой даже по меркам любителей электронного клубняка; пойло, которое здесь наливали, могло прийтись по вкусу разве что неразборчивым ворка; а легкодоступные особи симпатичной наружности хоть какой-нибудь расы заходили сюда столь нечасто, что вернее было сказать «никогда». Но зато это был один из самых дешёвых баров на всей Омеге, и к тому же — немноголюдный.

— Не слишком ли дерзко ты ведёшь себя в последнее время, Стью? — звучал в отдалённом углу помещения голос покрытого множеством шрамов крогана. — Что это вообще за выходки? «Самураи», наркота…

— Это называется бизнес, — человек, названный кроганом Стью, залпом выпил стакан голубоватой густой жижи, поморщился и занюхал рукавом. Мелкие глазки, скрытые за интерфейсом визора, стали мутными от дозы крепкого алкоголя.

— Грязный это бизнес. И бесчестный.

— И это мне говорит наёмник, который за переливающуюся флешку кредитов снесёт любую голову, на которую ему укажут, — Стью с усмешкой нажал на кнопку под столом. В специальном отверстии в центре тут же появился ещё один стакан голубоватой жижи. — Бизнес — это зарабатывание денег на тупых лохах. И я прибыл на Омегу именно за этим. А уж благодаря чему эти деньги у меня появятся, мне совершенно похуй. Тебе-то, старик, чего бояться? Или ты тоже наслушался этих фантастических баек про Архангела?

При упоминании Архангела кроган заметно напрягся, отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Это ты глупец, человечишка, раз не прислушиваешься! И это всё не байки! — кроган кашлянул и выпрямился. — Архангел существует. Если не будешь осторожен, то он придёт за тобой. И ты пожалеешь, что не послушал меня.

— И что я, по-твоему, должен отменить все сделки и сидеть совершенно голый? — Стью возмущённо взмахнул руками.

— Нет. Но тебе всё же стоит поумерить свой пыл. Архангел в первую очередь является за теми, чья слава начинает опережать их самих. Поверь кроганской чуйке, недолго осталось всяким там боссам «Затмения», «Альбиона», «Светил» и даже «Стаи», что уж говорить про «Самураев»! Но вот тебе, — кроган тыкнул своим толстым пальцем в плечо Стью, — ещё не поздно одуматься. Народ верно говорит, что этот треклятый турианец и правда ангел во плоти — и именно в том смысле, который вкладывают в это слово люди старых религий. Он кара предков, возмездие для погрязшей в грехах Омеги, и где бы ты не прятался, Архангел найдёт тебя и отправит на суд перед создателем, кем бы этот создатель не являлся.

Фыркнув, Стью отпил из стакана.

— Тебе никто не говорил, старик, что для крогана ты слишком труслив?

— Это не трусость, а разумная предосторожность. Я бы не дожил до своих лет, если бы совался туда, куда не следует, и если бы не понимал, когда стоит остановиться. Даже самый смелый кроган не отправится в бой без хорошей брони и верной пушки в руках. Ты же лезешь в бой, не удосужившись натянуть на себя даже нижнее бельё!

— А по-моему, это просто трусость, — Стью резко поставил опустошённый стакан на стол. Вытерев губы рукавом куртки, он поднялся с кресла. — Сиди здесь и дальше, старик, писайся в штанишки. А я пойду зашибать деньги.

Уже почти дойдя до выхода из бара, он вдруг развернулся и вновь подошёл к крогану.

— Если рассказы про этого Архангела действительно не выдумка, то рано или поздно он придёт за всеми. За мной, за тобой, да даже за самой Арией. Но пока что он выкашивает верхушку преступности, а я так, средних размеров рыба. Толстая и с острыми зубами, но средняя. И я предпочту рискнуть, заработать кредитов да благополучно свалить с Омеги, пока Архангел занят. Этим же советую заняться и тебе.

Не успел кроган ничего ответить, как Стью уже вышел наружу. Его встретила ночная прохлада космической станции — парой уровней ниже под баром находились системы охлаждения — но если в баре просто воняло, то на улице к смрадному запаху примешалась ещё и сырость. Достав пластиковый футляр, мужчина взял из него тонкую сигарету и закурил.

Омни-инструмент два раза коротко пикнул. Стью улыбнулся. Оставался час до того, как он совершит одну из своих самых успешных и многообещающих сделок. А уже через месяцок он сможет распрощаться с протухшей Омегой, перебраться в шикарную квартирку в одном из пентхаусов Иллиума и больше ни в чём себе не отказывать. За час он как раз успеет добраться до нужного места.

Затянувшись в последний раз, он бросил сигарету на металлический пол.

Тлеющая сигарета так и осталась лежать, где упала. Не успев затоптать её носком ботинка, Стью рухнул лицом вниз, раскинув в стороны руки. В его затылке зияла сквозная дыра.

Когда Гаррус подошёл к телу, сигарета уже потухла, погрузившись в растекающуюся по полу кровь.

_…Когда он подошёл к подбитому гету, тот, извиваясь, пытался доползти до упавшего в сторону оружия, загребая руками покрытую зелёным мхом землю. Отстреленные ноги синтетика лежали тут же, неподалёку.  
_

_Не давая гету и шанса на спасения, он прикончил его выстрелом из винтовки прямо в горящий белым глаз.  
_

_— Гаррус, где вы? — зазвучал её взволнованный голос в коммуникаторе.  
_

_— Иду, — кратко отозвался он.  
_

_— Попрошу поторопиться. Прибыл новый отряд, — сообщила она.  
_

_Поменяв штурмовую винтовку на снайперскую, он в пару ловких прыжков забрался на вершину ущелья, собираясь нагнать свою команду поверху. Он уже и так слишком задержался.  
_

_Ещё издалека он увидел её и азари, прячущихся за камнями и отстреливающихся от отряда синтетиков, которые на этот раз усилились гетом-разрушителем. От прицельного выстрела в головную часть у разрушителя лишь лопнули щиты, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он прекратил поливать его команду шквальным огнём и отвлекся в попытке выяснить, откуда прилетела пуля.  
_

_Не дожидаясь, пока разрушитель его увидит, он упал животом на землю и, установив винтовку, быстрыми выстрелами снял парочку мелких гетов. С такой позиции его никто не сможет обнаружить — но зато враг как на ладони.  
_

_Воспользовавшись замешательством разрушителя, азари выглянула из-за укрытия и ударила по гетам мощным выбросом биотики. Ближайшие к ней пехотинцы повалились с ног.  
_

_Вдалеке что-то сверкнуло, с грохотом, который долетел даже до его ушей, упало на землю. Он перевёл прицел снайперской винтовки в сторону шума, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит.  
_

_— Шепард, они сбросили колосса, — сообщил он, активировав коммуникатор.  
_

_— Ты уверен? — взволнованно откликнулась она.  
_

_— Да. Он движется к нам.  
_

_Он услышал её тихое ругательство, и коммуникатор отключился. Переведя винтовку в прежнее положение, он продолжил один за одним снимать гетов, иногда поглядывая на горизонт.  
_

_«Мако» остался далеко позади. Протаранить колосса или расстрелять его из ускорителя масс не получится.  
_

_Огни разрушителя погасли, и исполинский синтетик упал, подмяв под себя парочку сотоварищей. Одного из оставшихся гетов сняла она, а второго добила биотическим ударом азари.  
_

_У них было время на небольшую передышку.  
_

_— Гаррус, спускайтесь к нам. У меня есть идея.  
_

_Подобрав винтовку, он послушно скатился по склону, приземлившись прямо рядом с ней.  
_

_— Какая идея?  
_

_Сквозь стекло чёрно-красного шлема он увидел, как она усмехается.  
_

_— Вы же военный инженер, я правильно помню?  
_

_Он кивнул.  
_

_И она почему-то вдруг развернулась к нему спиной.  
_

_— Вам нужно перенаправить энергию с поножей в нагрудник. Распределитель должен быть за креплением для дробовика. Лиара, — она повернула голову в сторону азари. — Когда геты приблизятся, тебе придётся нас прикрывать.  
_

_— Хорошо, капитан, — азари кивнула, и они обменялись улыбками.  
_

_Это милое голубое личико, учтивость и кротость ни оставляют его костяной морде ни шанса.  
_

_Для удобства она опустилась на одно колено, упёрлась руками в землю, полностью открывая спину. Он склонился над ней, снял перчатки и, аккуратно подцепив когтями панель, добрался тем самым до распределителя. Устройство сильно отличалось от привычных ему турианских, да и в целом он уже давно не копался в такой мелкой технике, но он не зря получал своё звание.  
_

_Могучие шаги колосса стали слышны и без напряжения слуха. Мимо просвистело несколько пуль. В сопровождение к танку геты всегда ставили небольшой отряд пехоты.  
_

_— Не то чтобы я волнуюсь, вы не подумайте… — обеспокоенно сказала азари, выцеливающая периметр из своего аккуратного, будто бы созданного для миниатюрных археологических ручек пистолета-пулемёта. — Но Гаррус, насколько много времени вам для всего понадобится?  
_

_— Я стараюсь всё сделать как можно быстрее, — откликнулся он.  
_

_Азари заметно нервничала, кусая тонкие губы.  
_

_Он мог судить о своих успехах хотя бы по тому, что подсветка на поножах погасла. Правда, это могло свидетельствовать и о том, что он попросту сломал дорогую броню своего командира. Перенаправив энергию, он с помощью одних лишь когтей пытался закрутить элементы распределителя обратно, чтобы всё не накрылось в самый ответственный момент.  
_

_Колосс всё приближался и приближался.  
_

_— Гаррус!  
_

_— Лиара, снимай мелких гетов, но обязательно оставь одного! — крикнула вдруг она.  
_

_— Зачем? — в голосе азари нарастала паника.  
_

_— Потому что это приказ. Выполнять!  
_

_В распределителе что-то щёлкнуло. Подсветка нагрудника разгорелась с двойной силой.  
_

_— Гаррус! — вновь крикнула азари.  
_

_Он пристроил на своё законное место панель.  
_

_— Готово.  
_

_В этот же момент она сорвалась с места, невесомо коснулась пальцами его карманов на бёдрах, подбежала к азари, так же невесомо приобняла её и, перескочив через укрытия, рванула навстречу колоссу. Схватив специально оставленного для неё гета-пехотинца за пояс, она пронесла его некоторое расстояние на плече, а потом со всей силы бросила в танка-колосса, кувырком ушла в сторону и что-то нажала на омни-инструменте. Брошенный гет, врезавшись прямо в колосса, взорвался множеством красных, голубых и зелёных взрывов, снося гету-танку головную часть.  
_

_Не сразу поняв, что произошло, он прощупал карманы патронташа. Ей незачем было касаться его — она просто взяла у него криогранаты, а у азари, видимо, позаимствовала ядерные.  
_

_Лишившийся центрального процессора колосс осел назад и завалился набок, подбирая под себя свои напоминающие тараканьи ноги.  
_

_С такого расстояния, сквозь затемнённое стекло шлема он бы никак не смог бы этого увидеть. Но он готов поклясться всеми Духами, что тогда, обернувшись, она подмигнула ему._

Наклонившись к телу мужчины, Гаррус пошарил по карманам. Найденный диск с данными, выглядевший как небольшая металлическая коробочка, он тут же подключил к защищённому анализатору. Тот показал, что на диске хранится множество текстовых документов, что было Гаррусом вполне ожидаемо, но обнаружил также и фотографии, и даже несколько терабайт видео.

Турианец активировал коммуникатор.

— Мартино мёртв. Я нашёл при нём диск. На нем документы, фотки и видео.

— Тогда многое проясняется. Он готовил шантаж, — откликнулся по ту сторону грубоватый хриплый голос.

Стью Мартино был относительно новой фигурой на шахматной доске Омеги, но к тому моменту, как Гаррус его приметил, уже успел заработать себе имя. Имя хвастуна, раскидывающегося обещаниями и громкими планами. После того, как Райгр Батлер, батарианец-хакер из его отряда, от нечего делать последил пару дней за Мартино, выяснилось, что его хвастовство всё же имело под собой хоть какой-то вес — человек готовил одну из крупнейших сделок за всю историю Омеги, и если бы она свершилась, на Цитадель потекло бы огромное количество какой-то новой наркоты. А раз он нацелился на Цитадель, то и налаживание поставок на Тессию, Землю и Палавен было не за горами. Гаррус никак не мог этого допустить.

Оставался нераскрытым вопрос, каким образом Мартино умудрился договориться о сделке в столь короткое время. Выяснить, что это оказался обыкновенный шантаж, было для Гарруса даже несколько разочаровывающе.

— Стоит наведаться к нему домой. Наверняка у него там лежит копия. Если мы правы, то за этими данными будут охотиться, и лучше пусть они достанутся нам, — рассудил турианец.

— Ну да, звучит разумно.

— И кстати, — Гаррус повертел в руках диск. — Анализатор обнаружил серьёзную защиту на этих данных.

По ту сторону коммуникатора фыркнули.

— Естественно. Ещё б её там не было. Но нет такой защиты, с которой не совладает старина Ворташ.

— В таком случае возвращаюсь на базу.

— Так точно, босс! — и батарианец отключился.

Сунув диск с данными в карман патронташа, Гаррус ещё раз бросил взгляд на убитого человека. Он не испытывал к нему жалости или сожаления — также как и не испытывал какой-то ненависти. Искоренение преступности давно стало его работой, вот только сейчас за неё не платили, да и преступники не отделывались одним лишь сроком или высылкой со станции. Но в глубине души всё равно копошился мерзкий червь сомнений. Уже наведя прицел винтовки на Мартино, он всё думал — по какому праву он без суда и следствия решает, что конкретно этот человек, мечтательно глядящий вдаль с сигаретой в зубах, достоин смерти? Тихий голос внутри нашёптывал, что если он не возьмёт на себя бремя этого решения, что если сейчас не спустит курок, то Цитадель, а потом и его родина, и другая, не менее дорогая ему голубо-зелёная планета утонут в наркоте. И он не мог ответить сам себе, был ли то голос пропитавшей всё его нутро Омеги или же он наконец услышал настоящего себя. Жестокого, беспринципного, _неправильного_ турианца.

Но главный, столь волнующий его вопрос был совсем в другом.

Как бы поступила _она_? Что бы _она_ сделала на его месте?

Ответом была лишь тёмная, удушающая пустота.

Гаррус взглянул на бар, из которого вышел Мартино. В его дверях стоял и пялился на турианца престарелый, покрытый множеством шрамов кроган. Кроганов вообще мало чем можно было напугать, но этот глядел на него так, словно бы увидел призрака. Или чем там на Тучанке пугают маленьких кроганят, когда они плохо себя ведут.

Дёрнув мандибулами, Гаррус развернулся и нырнул в переулок, мгновенно растворившись в смутных тенях Омеги.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты хоть пару часов спал за последние сутки?

Гаррус поднял голову. Над ним стоял Сидонис, игриво дёргая мандибулами.

О Духи, он даже и не заметил, как тот подошёл.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Гаррус. Мог бы и не спрашивать — он и сам прекрасно чувствует, как его уводит в сторону.

— Да ты смотришь на эту бутылку уже минут десять. И даже не турианских. Моргнул бы хоть разок для приличия, а то как робот.

— Обычная бессонница, — Гаррус отхлебнул декстро-коктейль, на который так внимательно пялился, и поморщился. На Омегу как будто бы специально поставляли одну бадягу, стремясь лишний раз подчеркнуть, какой сброд здесь живёт.

Сидонис сел с ним рядом, прислонившись спиной к переговорному столу, за которым они обычно обсуждали планы атак. Сейчас банды подозрительно поутихли, сделав передышку в грызне с законом и меж друг другом, а потому на базе больше четырёх-пяти бойцов не собиралось. Все разбрелись по своим делам, и Гаррус старался уважать их право на отдых и личную жизнь. Они работали с ним — ну или на него — лишь потому, что сами того хотели. И называли его командиром или пафосно «боссом» лишь потому, что сами стали считать его таковым. Гаррус в командиры не набивался, всё получилось как-то само собой.

Но затишье банд в любом случае не сулило ничего хорошего.

— У тебя действительно бессонница, или же ты не хочешь засыпать из-за своих кошмаров? — осторожно спросил Сидонис.

— Я полностью согласен на кошмары. Они не страшны хотя бы тем, что нереальны. И что в них нет подобной дряни, — он указал на бутылку в своей руке.

Сидонис издал смешок.

Гаррус врал. Преследующие его кошмары были не выдумкой, а мучительными воспоминаниями.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув для смелости, он допил остатки декстро-коктейля. Такую гадость лучше выпивать залпом, чтобы противный вкус не успевал задержаться на языке.

Сидонис дружески толкнул Гарруса в плечо.

— Поосторожнее с этим надо быть. Со сном, в смысле. А то в самый ответственный момент как дрогнет рука от усталости…

— Поверь, я не промахнусь, даже если останусь вообще без рук.

Со стороны входа на базу они услышали два голоса. Один принадлежал Киррику, турианцу, второй же, явно женский, не был голосом Ребекки, человеческой женщины, которая не появлялась на базе уже пару дней, отлучившись вместе с Теннеси, вторым человеком в их отряде, в отдалённые районы Омеги. Он был низким, томным. Двухтональным.

Переглянувшись, Гаррус и Сидонис поднялись с пола.

В дверях стояла среднего роста изящная турианка. По две вертикальные линии с каждой стороны — красная и белая — спускались по её лицу, начинаясь на надбровных пластинах и заканчиваясь на мандибудах. Мало кто использовал сразу два цвета. Что-то подсказывало Гаррусу, что это были совсем не клановые метки. Одежда турианки намекала на то, что в обычное время она занимается вещами, не предполагающими использование оружия и многочасовое сидение в засаде: броня ограничивалась лишь нагрудником и наплечниками, все остальное тело покрывал тонкой отделки костюм. Вряд ли беспризорница или бандитка могла позволить себе такое.

— Оружия при ней нет. Я проверил, — откликнулся Киррик, завидев приближающегося к ним командира.

— Весьма небезопасно ходить по такому злачному месту, как Омега, без всякой защиты, — рядом с ними остановился Виттгет, ещё один турианец из их отряда. Он был на добрый десяток лет старше Гарруса и раньше явно занимал более высокий ранг в Иерархии, но здесь и сейчас признавал за ним неоспоримый авторитет. Что одновременно и напрягало, и льстило Гаррусу.

— Защита понадобится тем, кто рискнёт причинить мне вред, — переступив порог базы, турианка приблизилась к Гаррусу, качая бёдрами, и как бы ненароком провела ладонью по его закованной в броню груди. — Меня зовут Сумалин. Кто из вас Архангел, мальчики?

— Зачем он тебе? — с отчётливо прозвучавшим нетерпением и беспокойством в субгармониках спросил Сидонис, подавшись вперёд.

Сумалин бросила на него цепкий взгляд.

— Ты слишком молод и неопытен для того, чтобы быть Архангелом, клановые метки ещё не до конца на пластинах высохли, — вкрадчиво произнесла она, глядя на Сидониса, — И Архангел не стоял бы в дверях на страже. У тебя же, — она перевела взгляд к Виттгету, — в глазах недостаточно боли и отчаяния, чтобы, отрёкшись от прошлой жизни, ты вёл бесполезную войну против всего зла галактики сразу. А значит, — она наконец повернулась к Гаррусу, — ты здесь Архангел и их командир.

Сморщив пластины носа, он фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— И что же тебя привело сюда, Сумалин? — равнодушно спросил он.

Турианка обошла Гарруса, внимательно его разглядывая. Тот терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Знаешь, ты меня не разочаровал. Ты гораздо симпатичнее, чем я себе представляла.

Гаррус выжидательно смотрел на неё.

— У меня к тебе предложение, Архангел.

— Какого характера предложение?

— Может быть, я расскажу внутри?

Турианцы переглянулись. После недолгих раздумий Гаррус кивнул и указал рукой на проход в переговорный зал. Как бы пафосно это не звучало, переговорный зал представлял собой попросту отделённый голоперегородкой закуток с одним большим столом, возле которого на полу так любил проводить своё время Гаррус, и столом поменьше у стены, на котором были установлены консоли Райгра.

Проигнорировав откаченные в угол кресла, Сумалин уселась на переговорный стол и многозначительно закинула ногу на ногу.

— У меня предложение к Архангелу, _мальчики_. Вы не могли бы оставить нас вдвоём?

Сидонис, Киррик и Виттгет покосились на Гарруса. Тот дёрнул мандибулами, показывая, что всё в порядке. Ещё раз бросив настороженные взгляды на турианку, Сидонис и Виттгет ушли по направлению к лестнице, ведущей к спальням на втором этаже. Киррик же вернулся на свой пост.

— Они точно не будут подслушивать наш разговор, Архангел? — томно вздохнув, Сумалин откинулась назад, оперлась ладонями о столешницу и многозначительно раздвинула ноги.

От того, как она произносила его прозвище — _Архангел —_ в нижней части живота становилось жарко. Внутри всё заныло от внезапно проснувшейся жажды, и его потянуло к этому изящному тонкому телу, хотелось избавить его от брони, расстегнуть ворот узорчатой курточки и посмотреть, почувствовать, насколько всё красиво и горячо под ней.

Из-за всех этих мыслей Гаррусу стало мерзко от самого себя.

Он осторожно подошёл к ней ближе, и она тут же ногами притянула его к себе. Гаррус навис над ней, руками опираясь о стол, и их лица оказались непозволительно близко.

— Даже если станут, то скрывать мне от них нечего, — ответил он и сам удивился тому, как понизился его голос.

Сумалин наклонила голову набок.

— Ты выглядишь слишком напряжённым, Архангел. Может, ты захочешь расслабиться?

_— …Друг, ты слишком напряжён. Когда ты расслаблялся в последний раз?_

_— М? Ты о чём?_

_— Ты вообще меня слушал? — пилот приподнял одну бровь и усмехнулся._

_— Извини. Задумался._

_Он взял со стола бокал. Ярко-зелёный коктейль совершенно ледяной, он чувствовал это даже через перчатку, закрывающую трёхпалую руку. Пить совсем не хотелось._

_— Спрашиваю — ты чего такой напряжённый?_

_— Штырь в заднице мешается._

_Пилот гоготнул. Он же лишь дёрнул мандибулами. Старая как мир шутка про турианцев всё ещё способна насмешить людей, но вот ему самому совсем не весело._

_— Хорошая шутка… Надо будет запомнить, — сказал пилот, осторожно откидываясь назад на диван. — Я тут рассказывал, что меня списали в утиль. Точнее, как это называют бюрократы Альянса в отглаженных костюмчиках с идеально белыми воротничками, «отправили в отставку». Выдали небольшую квартирку, приставили сиделку, чтоб она не позволила мне переломать все кости по пути до туалета и обратно, и забыли обо мне. Забыли о лучшем пилоте всей чёртовой галактики!_

_Он промолчал, глядя в сторону. У него не было даже такого._

_Пилот смущенно кашлянул, надвинув кепку на лицо._

_— Не хотел жаловаться, просто… чувствую себя униженным. Но хватит обо мне, — буквально мгновение, и пилот вновь расцвёл, глаза загорелись, а на губы вернулась прежняя ухмылочка. — Как идут дела у неповторимого Гарруса Вакариана?_

_Он всеми силами старался не встречаться с ним взглядом. Упорно смотрел то на стол, то на декорированную стену, то на аквариум с яркими разноцветными рыбами. Слишком много в пилоте напоминает ему о ней. Слишком много болезненных воспоминаний._

_— Всё по-прежнему. Борюсь с преступностью… Как умею._

_И зачем он вообще тогда откликнулся на это нелепое приглашение? Зачем пришёл в тот бар?_

_Пилот ещё долго рассказывал что-то из своей жизни, смеялся, махал рукой, то и дело поправлял козырек кепки, которая и так сидела на его голове, как влитая. Он отмалчивался. Бледно-зелёный коктейль, успевший потеплеть к концу монолога пилота, он так и не тронул._

_— Слушай, Гаррус… Меня на самом деле Лиара и Тали попросили позвать тебя и встретиться…_

_— Тогда почему их здесь нет?_

_— У Лиары возникли какие-то неотложные дела на Иллиуме, а Тали срочно вызвал Мигрирующий Флот._

_Он прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул через нос._

_— Вот пусть там и остаются, — поставив коктейль на стол, он встал с диванчика, собираясь уходить. — Вся эта встреча была ошибкой._

_— Гаррус. Стой._

_Что-то в голосе пилота заставило его остановиться. Повернуться. Наконец взглянуть ему в глаза._

_— Они правда беспокоятся о тебе. И я тоже… беспокоюсь о тебе. Я многих встречал из нашей команды, и, как бы им всем не было трудно, они смогли примириться со случившимся и жить дальше. Один лишь ты напоминаешь кровоточащую рану. Пора… Пора отпустить её. Пора смириться, что Шепард больше нет._

_От этих слов внутри что-то оборвалось. Обрывается каждый раз, когда он слышит её имя._

_Он помнит, как в груди тогда заклокотала слепая ярость. Насколько сильно ему хотелось ударить пилота. Но для того любой удар мог бы стать фатальным._

_— Да что ты вообще можешь знать об этом, — произнёс он, развернулся и вышел из бара._

Гаррус прикрыл глаза.

— Даже если захочу, то точно не с тобой, — выдохнул он.

— Тебе что, не нравятся турианки? — надбровные пластины Сумалин поползли вверх, удивленно и немного обижено.

— Мне не нравишься конкретно ты. Может, ты наконец скажешь, чего ты от меня хочешь?

Приблизившись к нему практически вплотную, что Гаррус почувствовал её дыхание на своём лице. Сумалин положила ладонь на его шею, огладила пальцами не скрытый пластинами участок кожи под гребнем.

— Может, я люблю опасных мужчин с интересным прошлым…

Все инстинкты засигнализировали Гаррусу об опасности. Что-то было явно не то в нотках её двухтонального голоса. Не успел турианец отпрянуть, как Сумалин цепко схватила его за мандибулы и придвинула к себе.

— …А может, моё предложение покажется тебе столь заманчивым, что ты не сможешь отказаться, Гаррус _Вакариан._

Естественно, ребята в отряде знали его настоящее имя — не будут же его называть «Архангелом» его же люди. Но вот своё родовое имя он старался не распространять. И раз неожиданная гостья знала его, то знала и о его прошлом, знала о том, что случилось близ Алкеры. Несложно было сложить два и два и понять, что просто так после гибели своего бывшего командира турианцы не бросают приличную работу в СБЦ и не становятся народными мстителями на забитой бандитами станции на окраине галактики.

Гаррус настойчиво разжал пальцы, сжимающие его мандибулы, и отстранился.

— Я внимательно слушаю тебя, Сумалин. Если это, конечно, твоё настоящее имя.

— Зачем же мне скрываться? — она насмешливо дёрнула мандибулой. — Твоя маленькая банда в последнее время создаёт очень много шуму. Ты знаешь, что особо фанатичные люди называют вас «Божьей Дюжиной»?

— Очень рад за них, — он отошёл от стола и прислонился спиной к стене.

Сумалин разочаровано вздохнула, закинула ноги полностью на стол.

— Скажи мне, Гаррус, ты когда-нибудь слышал о «Самураях»?

Гаррус неопределённо пожал плечами.

— А должен был?

— Даже не знаю, гордость испытывать от такого ответа или стыд… — Сумалин хмыкнула. — Думаю, уж о человеке Стью Мартино, которого ты убил пару дней назад, тебе напоминать не нужно?

— И причём здесь он?

— А при том, — Сумалин спрыгнула со стола и сделала два шага по направлению к Гаррусу, — что он обладал диском с данными, который принадлежит «Самураям». И нам бы хотелось вернуть как сам диск, так и его копию. Но, — она многозначительно подняла палец вверх, — это была просьба. Очень уважительная просьба, прошу заметить. А теперь предложение: присоединяйтесь к «Самураям». Нам пригодятся такие умелые бойцы, а вы сможете...

— Нет.

Турианка опешила.

— Ты даже не дослушал меня до конца.

— Нет. И нет. Это ответ и на вашу просьбу, и на ваше предложение. И абсолютно такой же ответ ты услышишь от каждого моего бойца.

Со вздохом Сумалин приблизилась к Гаррусу, обвела взглядом помещение и вытянула вперёд правую руку. Гаррус уже было подумал, что она вновь хочет на нём повиснуть, но нет.

— Я ожидала такого ответа, — изменившимся голосом сказала она.

Только в последний момент Гаррус заметил, что на руке у неё был необычный браслет, чем-то напоминающий омни-инструмент. Из маленького клапана в браслете ему в лицо брызнула мощная струя зеленоватого газа. В глазах и слизистых защипала столь сильно, что хотелось вырвать все эти части своего тела и органы, лишь бы это прекратилось.

Гаррус упал на колени. Вслед за этим он услышал звук удара, вскрик, ругательства и уносящиеся вдаль торопливые шаги.


	3. Chapter 3

— Надеюсь, у вас есть чем меня обрадовать, — произнёс хриплым голосом Гаррус, заходя в зал переговоров.

Он ещё не до конца отошёл от газа, которым Сумалин пшикнула в него, а потому щурился и прикрывал лицо ладонью как козырьком, чтобы неоновый свет ламп по периметру базы не резал глаза. В слизистых неприятно зудело. Обработавший его Эраш — подрывник, полевой медик, по слухам бывший оперативник ГОР и просто хороший саларианец — косился с явным недовольством на своего пациента, который безответственно снял все примочки и спустился в переговорную. Из-за саларианца выглядывал Киррик — это всё же он упустил Сумалин и теперь чувствовал себя виноватым. Но Гаррус его не упрекал даже в мыслях. Им всем следовало быть осторожнее и не пускать на базу сомнительных персон.

— Тебе надо отлежаться, — озвучила мысли Эраша человеческая женщина Ребекка Уивер. В отряде Архангела она отвечала за битьё бандитских лиц усиленными биотикой кулаками и одновременно с этим за заботу о своих сокомандниках, когда те с геройскими лицами и переломанными конечностями всё ещё пытались лезть в драку.

— Чем скорее вы сообщите мне хорошие новости, тем быстрее я вернусь обратно в постель, — ответил он, падая в освобождённое Сидонисом кресло. После известия о нападении все члены отряда тут же вернулись на базу, а потому стало тесновато. Но Гаррус был только рад этому. В окружении надёжных и проверенных товарищей он чувствовал себя в безопасности. На втором и последнем в переговорном зале кресле восседал Райгр, увлеченно щёлкающий что-то на консоли.

Батарианец обратил внимание Гарруса только после того, как кто-то толкнул его локтем. Обернувшись, он поочередно моргнул каждым из своих четырёх глаз, воскликнул «О!» и подъехал на кресле поближе к командиру, прихватив с собой портативную консоль.

— Как сообщил мне экстранет, — увлечённо начал он, — пару столетий назад, в стране с забавным названием Япония самураями называли привилегированную касту воинов. Они носили доспехи из пластин с кучей завязок и два длинных изогнутых меча, имели жёсткий кодекс чести, а также многие люди, азари и кроганы просто в восторге от них. Я даже умудрился найти аналоговый черно-белый фильм про эпичные разборки самураев и бандитов. Неужели люди до сих пор не перевели все фильмы в голо?

Теннеси Монтегю — ещё один человек в отряде Архангела — развёл руками, когда Райгр перевёл на него взгляд.

— А зачем? — ответил мужчина. — Этот фильм является исторической ценностью. Смотреть и воспринимать его нужно так, чтобы понимать контекст эпохи, в которую его снимали. Неужели батарианцы не проходили через период чёрно-белых фильмов?

— Ну допустим, проходили, — Райгр пожал плечами. — Мы в целом не особо творческая раса, если ты не заметил. Фильмы, музыка, рисование считаются занятиями для маргиналов.

Гаррус кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— И как всё это связано с нашими местными «Самураями»?

— На самом деле никак, — батарианец вернулся к своей консоли. — Разве что древние самураи и создательница наших «Самураев» были с одной планеты. Невозможно ответить, когда создали эту организацию, но зато известно, кто. Эмили Артего. И на самом деле, кроме имени, того, что она человек и того, что она фанатеет по культуре древней Японии не хуже, чем наш Архангел фанатеет по старым человеческим религиям…

На этих словах Гаррус закатил глаза. И сделал это совершенно зря — сетчатку защипало с большей силой.

— О ней больше ничего не известно, — увлечённо продолжал Райгр. — Ну либо же вы дали мне мало времени, чтобы найти подробности. «Самураев» можно сопоставить с сетью Серого Посредника — вот только если Посредник информацию скупает и торгует ей как на бирже, то «Самураи» её добывают. Скажи им покопаться в грязном белье Спаратуса да заплати побольше, и уже на следующий день «Самураи» выложат тебе на стол его самые вонючие трусишки.

— Турианцы не носят трусы, — подал голос Киррик.

Все разом обернулись на него.

— Это я так… К слову пришлось, — потупился он, смущённо прижимая мандибулы к челюсти и потирая ладонью шею.

— Так ты смог их отследить? — спросил Гаррус у Райгра, вновь переключая внимание на себя.

Батарианец, склонив вправо голову, хитренько прищурился.

— Как будто у вас есть повод сомневаться в моих способностях.

— Райгр…

— Да-да, я _практически_ это сделал. У каждой особенно крупной банды всегда есть базы в самых популярных точках Терминуса, и банды, подобные «Самураям», не исключение. Они, конечно, могут совершать взломы через экстранет из любой точки галактики, но и информацию в таком случае получат с огромным опозданием. Увы, но законы физики наша цивилизация пока переиграть не в состоянии. В подобных делах всегда решает скорость, ведь есть информацию добудут не они, то их конкуренты. Не одни ведь «Самураи» промышляют кибершпионажем.

— Ну да. А то мы не догадывались, — хмыкнула Уивер.

Райгр медленно повернулся к ней вместе с креслом.

— Ты это на что намекаешь, женщина?

— Да я не намекаю, я прямо говорю.

Гаррус вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, потирая пальцами лобные пластины. Райгр то ли в целом не ладил с женщинами любой расы, то ли недолюбливал именно людей — уж слишком часто он и Уивер словесно вгрызались друг другу в глотки, иногда подключая и Монтегю. Иногда его настолько сильно начинали раздражать эти перепалки, что хотелось подняться с кресла, со всех сил стукнуть кулаком по столу и крикнуть в их сторону что-нибудь едкое, напомнив о субординации, а потом развести их по разным углам базы, как маленьких детей. Но никто из них уже давно не был солдатом, чтобы думать о какой-то там субординации, а некоторые так и вовсе не знали, какой рукой честь отдавать. И в то же время было что-то родное и привычное во всех этих вечных междоусобицах. Что-то, что Гаррусу физически, до щемящего чувства в сердце не хватало.

— Райгр, Духи тебя прокляни, мне нужен хоть какой-то результат прямо сейчас! А то Эраш убьёт сначала тебя за то, что ты меня задерживаешь, а потом меня за то, что я вообще к вам спустился.

— Подтверждаю, что именно так всё и будет, — тихонько произнёс отошедший куда-то к стене саларианец.

— Пацаны, да расслабьтесь, — Райгр закинул ногу на ногу. — Я зашёл через профайл Киррика, выставил украденные у Мартино данные на продажу и «Самураи» тут же связались со мной. Договоримся о встрече и…

— Подожди, ты сделал что?! — пробившись через окружающих стол сокомандников к Райгру, воскликнул Киррик.

Батарианец засмеялся. Смех у него был металлический, как будто кто-то перекатывал шарики в железной бочке. Киррик рванул на второй этаж.

— Тебе обязательно было трогать мой профайл?! — донеслось до них с лестницы.

— Во имя священных колонн, не переживай ты так! — крикнул ему в ответ Райгр.

— Ты этого дня не переживёшь, подлец четырёхглазый!

Кресло Райгра пнул подошедший к нему Сидонис, что батарианец аж ойкнул от неожиданности.

— Ну и зачем ты измываешься над мальцом? — недовольно спросил он.

— Да не измываюсь я!.. Он просто идеальная кандидатура для этого. Та стерва Сумалин его уже видела, и у неё не возникнет вопросов, из нашей ли он команды или же является подставным лицом. А значит, и не возникнет вопросов, действительно ли у него есть файлы Мартино. Во-вторых, он молодой и зелёный, и именно такие ежедневно прибывают на Омегу пачками в надежде мгновенно стать величайшими наёмниками и грести бабло, а по итогу получают лишь вонючую жопу. Ну и зачем горбатиться на всеми ненавистного Архангела за спасибо, когда есть чистенькие и ухоженные «Самураи» в новомодных тряпках и с лучшими пушками?

— Ты меня ещё и предателем обзываешь, подлец! — вскричал вернувшийся в переговорный зал Киррик. К груди, как заботливая мать своего ребёнка, он прижимал личную портативную консоль.

— Я этого не говорил, — внезапно став серьёзным, ответил ему Райгр. — Я лишь пытаюсь рассуждать так же, как сейчас могут рассуждать «Самураи». Откуда им знать, что среди нас всех ты один из самых преданных членов команды, — батарианец обвёл взглядом всех остальных. — Пока обговариваются детали сделки, я успею отследить их местоположение, а встречу назначу где-нибудь в отдалённом уголке Омеги, чтобы увести хотя бы часть из них как можно дальше от базы. У меня всё схвачено.

Гаррус, что откинулся в полулежачее положение в кресле, приоткрыл один глаз.

— Неужели всё так просто?

— Конечно же, нет. «Самураи» не какие-то дилетанты, защита у них стоит неплохая, пришлось по-быстрому дописать два алгоритма, чтобы точнее…

— Ладно, ладно, я тебя понял, — он поднял руку, прерывая Райгра, и поднялся с кресла. — Тогда нам остаётся только ждать. Виттгет, Эраш, подготовьте снаряды. Всем остальным в обязательном порядке приказываю отдохнуть, но будьте готовы выступать по первой команде.

Гаррус дёрнул мандибулами — не то в усмешке, не то в оскале.

— Пусть они не проливают кровь невинных, как остальные банды на Омеге, — пророкотал он, — пусть они не поставляют оружие террористам и не травят детей наркотой. Но «Самураи» такие же беспринципные бандиты, живущие только лишь ради денег, как и все остальные здесь. Но более того — они безрассудно решили, что могут напасть на нас в нашем собственном доме. И они поплатятся за это. Никто не смеет злить Архангела.

Кто-то согласно кивнул. Кто-то даже отдал честь. После этого команда разбрелась по базе. Киррик, растерянно спрашивающий сам у себя «Да с чего им вообще решать, что именно я из всех нас больше остальных способен на предательство?..» направился на пост на входе, и к нему присоединился Монтегю, ободряюще похлопывающий молодого турианца по плечу. С горящими от предвкушения глазами Эраш и Виттгет рванули в дальнее крыло, где располагался склад оружия — хоть у кого-то день закончится на радостной ноте.

В переговорном зале, помимо Гарруса, остались лишь Сидонис и Райгр.

— Что ты узнал о Сумалин? — обратился он к батарианцу.

— Её можно назвать лицом компании на Омеге. Сумалин явно не главная, но и не последнее лицо в банде, если какую-то сделку нужно провернуть лично — посылают её. Она умна, хитра и привлекательна не только по турианским меркам, и в целом… Это всё. Как я уже говорил, «Самураи» своё дело знают. На Сумалин невозможно найти никакой информации, ни следов в сети, ни истории покупок, ни медицинской страховки. Я уверен, что и имя основательницы Эмили Артего абсолютно липовое, а за ним можно найти ещё пять таких же.

— И при этом ты можешь найти их местоположение, просто запустив пару программ? — с сомнением в субгармониках уточнил Сидонис.

Райгр развёл руками.

— Такой вот парадокс.

— Здание спрятать сложнее, чем людей, — задумчиво произнёс Гаррус.

— А зачем тебе вообще эта Сумалин? — Сидонис остановился рядом с ним, прислонившись к столу бедром. — Мне почему-то максимально некомфортно от мысли, что ты… что ты хочешь порешить её.

— Райгр говорит, что её отправляют на все важные личные встречи…

Батарианец кивнул.

— …А значит, во время нападения на «Самураев» она будет ожидать Киррика в условленном месте. Поэтому… Какая разница, чего я хочу или не хочу, если возможности всё равно не будет.

Сидонис напрягся после этих слов, поджал мандибулы к лицу — Гаррус заметил это краем глаза. Замечал подобное уже не первый раз во взглядах исподлобья, в неуловимых изменениях лиц и движениях тел членов его команды. Всё чаще и чаще к уважению к нему как к Гаррусу примешивался страх к нему как к Архангелу.

Бездонная, сосущая тьма Омеги поглощала его клеточка за клеточкой. И постепенно ему открывалось то, как же приятно полностью отдаваться этой тьме.

— Пойду подготовлю винтовку, — нарушил молчание Сидонис. Уже направляясь к выходу из переговорного зала, он остановился и обернулся. — Знаешь, Гаррус, в том, что тебя траванули, есть и свой плюс.

— Это ещё какой?

— Если бы на месте бандита я сейчас услышал твой голос, то точно наложил бы в штаны.

Гаррус непроизвольно развёл мандибулы в турианской улыбке — и Сидонис, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, удалился. Да уж, если чего-то Архангелу и не хватает для завершения его зловещего образа, то только жуткого хриплого голоса со звенящими яростью субгармониками. Может, и не все на Омеге начинали нервно трястись и озираться по сторонам от одного упоминания его имени, но каждый новый день, после каждого нового удачного срыва сделки или устранения очередного головореза таких людей становилось всё больше.

И, пусть и несколько запоздало, но Гаррус понял.

Ему нравилось внушать страх.

Нравилось быть рукой закона в этом забытом всеми святыми месте.

Пока он разговаривал с Сидонисом, а после сидел в задумчивости, устремив взгляд в потолок, Райгр успел достать откуда-то толстую, немного сыплющуюся самокрутку и закурить — Гаррус заметил это, лишь когда его ноздрей достиг едкий запах. В вопросе курения батарианцы были поразительно старомодны — хотя скорее всего, учитывая ту бодягу, что они привыкли курить, её попросту невозможно было достать для электронок.

— Нашу базу вероломно атаковали, а ты сидишь спокойный, словно бы ничего и не случилось, — обратился он к батарианцу.

— Ох, ангелочек, поверь, ты не захочешь видеть меня буйным, — ответил Райгр, протяжно затягиваясь.

— Ты это о чём?

— Да так, о делах прошлых. Болезнь у меня была какая-то, по молодости. Эмоции контролировать не умел, кидался на всех. Но батарианцы друг с другом не церемонятся, как остальные народики, разговоры там, терапии групповые, сладкие пилюли… Если батарианцы лечат, то ты просто не посмеешь заболеть вновь.

─ Батарианцы известны своей суровостью.

─ Суровость, ха! Меня связывали и били по лицу. Иногда пропускали сквозь тело электрический ток. Накачивали какой-то дурью… Может, тебе это и кажется жестоким, но зато теперь мои эмоции стабильнее красного карлика в середине жизненного цикла. Хотя не исключаю, что это в том числе может быть связано с травкой, которую я постоянно курю.

Райгр хмыкнул, перегоняя самокрутку из одного уголка губ в другой. Консоль на его коленях методично выписывала строки данных. Гаррус старался особо не распространяться о своём прошлом, но пожалуй, о прошлом Райгра его команде было известно ещё меньше. Он пришёл словно бы из ниоткуда и, если дело Архангела вдруг рухнет, то так же уйдёт в никуда, а на вопросы о том, зачем он к ним присоединился, отвечал размытое «Не только вам хочется изменить этот мир».

И Гаррус подумывал, что, возможно, ему и не стоит знать о его подлинных мотивах.

— Чего ты так неодобрительно смотришь на меня? — пыхнув дымом, спросил Райгр.

— Просто в очередной раз убедился, что не хотел бы родиться батарианцем.

— Восприму это как комплимент. А если уж так рассуждать… Исключая турианцев, ты бы хотел родиться кем-нибудь другим, а, Гаррус?

— … _Простите, коммандер, но я никогда не задумывался о таком. У турианцев с их долгом и честью обычно нет времени на подобные романтические мечты._

_— А ещё обычно турианцы не сбегают со своих постов ради погони за СПЕКТРом-преступником через всю галактику._

_Пока он, присев перед МАКО на корточки и просунув руку в его металлические внутренности, орудовал инструментом, она сидела сверху на вездеходе. На турианском корабле ему бы уже давно сделали выговор, скажи он главнокомандующему хоть слово поперёк устава, но здесь всё настолько иначе, что поначалу у него голова шла кругом. И сложно сказать, царит ли подобная атмосфера на любом человеческом корабле — или же всё дело конкретно в самом коммандере конкретно этого корабля._

_От её фразы мандибулы словно сами собой прижались к лицу и поползли вверх. Вряд ли она понимает его эмоции. Он немного сконфужен и смущён, но ему это почему-то нравится._

_— Верно подмечено, коммандер._

_Эмоции людей практически такие же, как и у азари, и он понимает их. Чуть склонив голову набок, она улыбнулась ему. Улыбки у людей — не всегда что-то светлое и радостное. Они бывают грустными. Бывают притворными. Но её улыбка казалась прекраснее всех других. А он, чувствуя только больше смущения, опустил голову, пряча взгляд среди панелей и проводов МАКО._

_Он последовал за ней, потому она могла помочь ему добиться справедливости в отношении преступного СПЕКТРа. Теперь же он был готов следовать куда угодно, лишь бы вперёд его вела именно она._

_— Я сама, когда была ребёнком, очень хотела стать кроганом. Нам таких небылиц про них в школе рассказывали, вплоть до того, что они умеют летать. Но меня привлекала их выносливость, их сила, их… мощь. И отчасти то, что они похожи на вымерших зверей, что раньше ходили по Земле и достигали высоты небоскрёбов. Им тоже не было равных по силе, пока они не вымерли._

_Он покосился на неё краем глаза. Её щёки покрылись розоватыми пятнами._

_— Из вас вышел бы великий кроганский воитель._

_Она издала смешок._

_— Думаешь?_

_— Вы столь же грозны в бою. Способны вынести труднейшие условия. И… лучше не оказываться у вас на пути._

_Она наклонилась чуть вперёд, собираясь что-то ответить, но её внимание привлёк звук внезапно спустившегося в трюм лифта. Лифт как будто специально шумел громче прежнего._

_Именно с таким звуком обрывалось его сердце, когда он вспоминал о ней._

_Из лифта вышла азари с датападом в руках, прошла пару шагов и остановилась, уставившись на неё своими яркими голубыми глазами. А она тут же спрыгнула с МАКО, поправила форму и обернулась к нему напоследок._

_— Не забывай об отдыхе, Гаррус. И доброй тебе ночи._

_— Как прикажете, коммандер, — тихо ответил он. Но она, уже полностью увлечённая азари, его не услышала._

_За мгновение, как закрылись двери лифта, он увидел, что она положила руку азари на талию — и в груди что-то ёкнуло от этого. В последнее время она и азари довольно часто проводили время вместе. Обедали, обсуждали дальнейшие планы — словно бы азари вдруг назначили на пост её старшего помощника, — сидели у панорамных окон в рубке… закрывались на ночь в капитанской каюте. Их голоса, разговоры, мысли и секреты сливались в едином танце, как и они сами._

_Мерзко было признавать даже перед самим собой — он завидовал. Азари не пряталась, не играла в недотрогу и не выискивала каждый раз повода, а просто была рядом. И она неожиданно оказалась не против такого исхода._

_Он ведь тоже мог бы делиться с ней историями, байками из своей жизни и секретами. Часами рассказывать о своей родной планете и службе в СБЦ. Он мог бы открыть перед ней целый новый мир. Они могли смеяться вместе. Вместе обедать и сидеть у панорамных окон в рубке. И, может быть, даже запираться на ночь в её каюте. Но он лишь безукоризненно выполнял приказы, прикрывал её в бою и поддерживал разговоры, когда она вечером приходила и усаживалась сверху на МАКО. Для него уже было радостью уловить случайно брошенный на него взгляд её золотистых глаз._

_Что ж, теперь на вопрос, кем бы он хотел родиться вместо турианца, у него созрел чёткий ответ._

— Я вполне доволен своей жизнью, Райгр. А мечтать о большем у меня элементарно нет времени.

Батарианец хмыкнул.

— Я вот был бы отнюдь не прочь родиться какой-нибудь сексапильной азари, — мечтательно протянул он. — Мало того, что с самого рождения являешься сногсшибательно красивой сучкой, так ещё и живёшь себе спокойно целые столетия. Есть время, чтобы распробовать жизнь во всех их красках.

— И электричеством за излишние эмоции никто не бьёт.

Райгр хохотнул.

— Это уж точно.

Мимо пронёсся Виттгет. Когда Ребекка окликнула его, он обернулся и показал два пальца вверх. Не сказать, что все были навеселе, но воодушевлены предстоящим налётом точно.

— Что там с данными на диске Мартино? — спросил Гаррус.

— Мы были правы в своих предположениях — там оказались компроматы. Очень много компроматов на самых разных представителей власти на Цитадели, в том числе и на Совет. Но знаешь, что самое странное? Во всём этом списке непотребства и грязи не нашлось ни одного человека, даже самого малозначимого. Да на одном лишь лице этого нового человеческого советника — как его там, Удон? — написано, что он просто сборник всяческого компромата.

— Хочешь сказать?..

— Да, именно это и хочу. Наркота была лишь прикрытием. На Цитадели готовилось нечто действительно крупное. А мы сорвали это, даже не подозревая о готовящихся планах.

— В таком случае понятно, почему «Самураи» так бесятся. Немало денег они на этом потеряли.

Райгр наклонился к нему.

— Что будешь делать с диском?

Гаррус пожал плечами.

— Уничтожу. И копию тоже. Даже знать не хочу, что там было.

— Опасаешься узнать о своей расе что-нибудь гаденькое?

— Может быть.

А может быть, он просто не хотел портить свои светлые воспоминания о лучших из людей.

Экран портативной консоли Райгра вдруг призывно замигал.

— Я нашёл, где у них расположена база, — сообщил батарианец, поворачиваясь к голографическому экрану. — Но главное — они согласны на сделку в условленном мною месте.

*скетч к данной части.


End file.
